In recent years an enormous amount of data and in particular geographic data, is being emitted by many different sources. Some of the data is attributable to smart devices, such as mobile phones, sensors, and other location-aware devices that leave frequent traces of their whereabouts.
The data received from each such device may be regarded as one or more collections of data structures, wherein each such data structure comprises a time stamp and a location indication. Since the time and place data provides for calculating kinematic measures, each such collection may be regarded as a trajectory.
However, the amounts of data being collected are so large, that current techniques are useless in trying to analyze them.
There is thus a need for a method and apparatus for analyzing vast amounts of geographical data for practical uses, such as obtaining insights, planning routes, detecting deviations from routes, or the like.